section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Badges
Badges are awards earned for completing a particular task in a single online ranked match. Unlike Feats they do not need to be completed in a single life. Many Feat contributions can build towards Badges, but a player is not rewarded with money for Badges you earn during a match. XP earned from Badges eventually increases your rank, giving you a new rank. After a few levels within a rank you move into the next rank, earning a new insignia in the process. The insignia is displayed in the player list and on your Ranked Stats page. Ranks are purely a means of reflecting a player's prowess; they do not give the player any special equipment or other advantages over other players. Section 8 Combat *Specialist: Kill 8 players with equipment (20 XP) *Point Offense: Get 8 Attacks (20 XP) *Armor Combat: Kill 8 players with the Heavy Armor (20 XP) *Infantry Combat: Kill 20 players (30 XP) *Anti-Vehicular Combat: Destroy 3 vehicles (30 XP) *Retaliation: Get 4 Avenges (20 XP) *Tank Combat: Kill 8 players with a Tank (20 XP) *Marksman: Kill 15 players with non-vehicle Weapons (20 XP) Conquest *Objective Support: Assist in the capture of 4 Control Points (20 XP) *Conquer: Capture 4 Control Points (30 XP) *Enduring Service: Complete a game (must have been in 30% of the game) (10 XP) *Distinguished Service: Finish at least 3rd place in a game with 12 or more players (15 XP) *Guardian: Protect friendly Control Points with 8 Defenses or Denials (20 XP) *Sapper: Hack 8 Control Points (30 XP) *Honorable Service: Finish a game with the highest teamwork score of your team (20 XP) *Battlefield Victory: Win a game with your team (must be in 30% of the game) (40 XP) Mission *Ordinance Disposal: Defuse the bomb in a DCM (20 XP) *Demolition: Successfully plant and detonate the bomb in a DCM (20 XP) *Special Ops: Kill the Commando in a DCM (20 XP) *Interception: Destroy the Convoy in a DCM (20 XP) *Espionage: Capture the intelligence in a DCM (20 XP) *Counter-Espionage: Retrieve the intelligence in a DCM (20 XP) *Outpost Raze: Destroy the outpost in a DCM (20 XP) *Assassination: Kill the VIP in a DCM (20 XP) Tactics *Intelligence Network: Deploy 4 Sensor Arrays (20 XP) *Clear Skies: Destroy 4 Anti-Air Turrets (30 XP) *Shroud: Destroy 4 Sensor Arrays (20 XP) *Circumvent Defenses: Destroy 8 Minigun or Rocket Turrets (30 XP) *Medic: Get 16 Repairs (20 XP) *Squad Tactics: Get 8 Kill Assists with your squadmates (30 XP) *Supplier: Deploy 4 Supply Depots (15 XP) *Security Automation: Kill 5 players with Minigun or Rocket Turrets (30 XP) Section 8: Prejudice *Air Assault -Succesfully plant and detonate the marker without dying between the time it is planted and the time it detonates. *Anti-Vehicular Combat -Destroy 3 vehicles. *Assassination -Kill the VIP in a DCM. *Battlefield Victory -Complete an online ranked match on the winning team. (Must have been in at least 50% of the battle) *Circumvent Defenses -Destroy 8 Minigun or Missile Turrets. *Conquerer -Capture 3 Control Points. *Demolitionist -Destroy 6 Supply Depots, Sensor arrays, or AA Turrets. *Distinguished Service -Finish with a score in the top three in a online ranked match with at least 12 players. *Enduring Service -Complete an online ranked match. (Must have been in at least 50% of the game) *Engineered Defense -Deploy 4 Minigun or Missiles Turrets. *Espionage -Return the Intel in a DCM. *Field Medic -Get 16 Repairs. *Gaurdian -Get 8 Defenses or Denials. *Honorable Service -Finish an online ranked match with the highest teamwork score of your team. *Infantry Assault -Kill 3 Targets in an Elimination DCM. *Intelligence Netwrok -Deploy 3 Sensor Arrays. *Interception -Destroy the Convoy in a DCM. *Jammer -Succesfully recapture, and hold your team's lost Sensor Jammer in a DCM. *Marksman -Kill 20 Players with weapons. (Not vehicle weapons, or equipment, or Turrets) *Objective Support -Assist in the capture of 2 Control Points. *Outpost Raze -Succesfully destroy the enemy Outpost in a DCM. *Point Offense -Get 5 Offenses. *Repair Automation. -Get 20 Auto-Repairs. *Retaliation -Get 4 avenges. *Sapper -Hack 8 Control Points. *Search ad Recovery -Succesfully recover two pieces of Wreckage ina DCM. *Security Automation -Kill 4 players with Turrets. *Special Ops -Kill the Infiltrator in a DCM. *Specialist -Kill 8 players with equipment. *Squad Tactics -Get 8 assisted kills with your squadmates. *Supplier -Deploy 4 Supply Depots. *Vehicular Combat -Kill 8 players with vehicle weapons. Vehicular Combat.png Supplier.png Squad Tactics.png Specialist.png Special Ops.png Security Automation.png Search and Recovery.png Sapper.png Retaliation.png Repair Automation.png Point Offense.png Outpost Raze.png Objective Support.png Marksman.png Jammer.png Interception.png Intelligence Network.png Infantry Assault.png Honorable Service.png Gaurdian.png Field Medic.png Espionage.png Engineered Defense.png Enduring Service.png Distinguished Service.png Demolitionist.png Conquerer.png Circumvent Defenses.png Battlefield Victory.png Assasination.png Anti-Vehicular Combat.png Airs Assault.png Category:Features